


女装越SAO床上越猛

by StarTalers



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:49:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24838714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarTalers/pseuds/StarTalers
Summary: *Original：《ハイキュー！！》[古馆春一]*CP：宫侑x日向翔阳*Note：风俗店女仆宫侑x普通社畜日向|写点没脑袋的|好孩子不要看！！！|女装攻真的不是我x癖！（捂紧裤裆|我因为过于沙雕被逮捕，请带鸭鸭来保释，谢谢|鸭鸭：你还是在里面好好反省吧！
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Hinata Shouyou
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9
Collections: Haikyuu!!





	女装越SAO床上越猛

我到底做错了什么，才走到今天这步田地？是每一道数学题么？  
此时日向坐在风俗店霓光艳丽的门厅，顿悟自己半个小时前彻底误会了上司说的“要不要去放松一下”是个什么意思。  
不过，应该没关系的吧，只要好好解释一下，就可以了吧。日向正想着等下怎么跟小姐姐说明情况，视线里突然出现一道漆黑的裙摆，向下是半透肉的黑色丝袜，向上是荷叶边的白围裙，日向还没想好怎么开口，先红了脸。  
“哦呀？纯情系？”  
等等，这个嗓音是不是过于低沉有磁性了？  
日向猛地抬起头，正对上一张棱角分明的脸……男人？！我以为这只是一家普通风俗店？！上司的喜好也太……太内个了吧。  
还没从一言难尽的心情里平复下来，日向已经被对方带进店内单独的客房，面对面坐在床边。  
“我是宫侑，可以直接叫我‘侑’，请问客人怎么称呼？”不得不说，这位客人无论是长相还是气质都十分对他的胃口，头发柔软，眼神乖巧，所以宫侑格外地耐心，脸上则挂着狩猎者般的危险微笑。  
日向不自觉就被带走了话题，顺着接下去：“翔阳，日向翔阳。”  
“那么翔阳君有什么特殊的癖好么？我都会尽量满足你的哦~”宫侑说着伸手暧昧地摸上了日向的脸。  
“特、特殊？！…没……没有……”  
眼看着日向连话都说不利索了，宫侑脸上笑意更深，“那我普通地做就可以了么？”  
“普、普通……”普通又是什么意思啊？！日向僵硬地坐着，脑子里的电路早就烧炸了，眼前晃晃悠悠的全是宫侑胸前的蕾丝和丝带。  
宫侑见日向也不抬头看自己的脸，就一直盯着胸口，终于恍然大悟：“啊，我明白了！”说着拢过日向的双手按上自己壮硕的胸肌，“再坚强的男人，也需要被欧派安慰！我懂的，我懂的~”边说还边操纵着日向的手娴熟地揉捏起来。  
为什么？到底是为什么？  
二十七岁，（自以为）性向正直的日向翔阳，怎么也想不到自己有一天会在风俗店里摸女装大佬的胸，他甚至还没摸过女孩子的胸啊！想到这，日向不禁悲从中来。  
可他这番心理活动和悲愤的眼神又被宫侑理解成了另一个意思，“想吸也可以哦~”宫侑说着故意撕开了设计方便的衣襟，露出形状和颜色都被他引以为豪的乳首。  
“不、不用了！”日向被吓得猛地弹开，疯狂后退到床角瑟瑟发抖。  
宫侑不急不忙地顺着他后退的轨迹爬过去，抬着日向的下巴欺近，嘴唇相距不过几毫米，说话间甚至微微擦过，“那我可以吸你的么？”  
日向又当机了，宫侑便当他默认，低头吻下去，一边把日向亲得头脑发晕，一边单手解开了他身上每一颗纽扣外加一条领带，如果他想，还能表演一个单手用领带把日向的手腕捆起来，但他放弃了，只是亲亲而已，身下这个小可爱已经因为不会换气而眼神涣散泪光涟涟了。  
宫侑松开日向被亲得嫣红的嘴唇，又贴着下巴、脖子一点点吻下去，直到胸口，再顺着腰腹向下，用牙咬开裤链，隔着内裤舔他。  
“唔，别。”日向忍不住闷哼出声，宫侑反倒坏心眼地在此时扒开那层洇湿的布料，直接含住他半勃的性器。  
日向下意识地抓住宫侑的头发，连带着发饰上的丝带和蕾丝都绕进指间，刺刺痒痒的，让他反复握紧又松开。  
宫侑就趁着他正舒服，从床头柜的抽屉里摸出润滑液和套，想了想又摸了根按摩棒出来：无论怎么看前后都像处，不好好开发的话，可能就要做出事故了。  
日向没撑多久就在宫侑嘴里射了，红着脸把眼睛藏在手臂后不敢看他。宫侑也没非搞“让我看”那一套，反倒觉得他这样自己蒙着眼也不错，果然在用低频震动的按摩棒抵上他后穴的时候，因为视线受阻而尤其敏感地颤抖起来，紧闭着的嘴没咬住，细碎地流出几声呻吟，“啊…什么……”  
“乖，很快就让你舒服。”宫侑嘴上哄着日向，手一点没耽误，握着那根尺寸可观的按摩棒打着圈地往里推，“你也摸摸我嘛~丝袜也可以撕坏哦~”说着反向跨到日向身上，长裙摆短暂地罩过日向脸，又被他自己掀到腰上，露出底下的真空黑丝，和早就顶起来的帐篷。  
“这……”  
眼前的画面冲击性太强，日向简直想上网重金求一双没看过的眼睛。  
“呐，小翔阳也太冷漠了吧，你摸摸它嘛，等下它可是要很辛苦的哟。”  
就算要摸，我也不知道要怎么摸啊……  
日向不得要领地伸出手握住，宫侑马上摆着腰往他手心顶，凶得好像要当场操破那层脆弱的丝袜似的，日向则被已经完全插进去又调高档位的按摩棒折腾得脱力，手使不上劲儿，宫侑的性器几次从虎口滑出去，却仍不体谅地横冲直撞，把他双手都沾得湿湿黏黏的。  
等宫侑觉得日向适应得差不多了，便抽出那根按摩棒随手丢到地板上，抱着他转了个方向，鼓励地亲了亲日向的额头，“真乖。”  
可没等日向松口气，他便自己撕开丝袜，直接进到最美味的地方。  
“呜啊……”日向条件反射地踢了踢腿，又被宫侑捉着脚踝折下来，腰悬空了一半，里面进得更深。因为前戏做得足，倒没有特别疼，但还是胀，带着难以忽略的充斥感，日向的眼泪像按了开关似的“唰”地流下来，也不知道是爽还是委屈，还是两者皆有。  
宫侑倾身下去亲他的眼角，舔他的耳朵，感到日向稍稍放松一点，又立即掐着他的腰大幅度地抽插起来，裙摆堆在两人之间，像层层叠叠的云朵，随着他的动作飘散又聚集。  
日向是第一次，宫侑又做得太狠，撞得他整个人都要散架似的，只能呜呜咽咽地求他轻点儿，语气里带着软糯的鼻音，听起来可怜，又让人忍不住更加欺负他。  
宫侑俯下身贴着他的嘴角轻轻吻着，用气音哄他：“小翔阳里面好紧好热，我好舒服，再一会儿就好。”  
说着“再一会儿”，却是不知收敛地射了一发后马上又借着余韵磨蹭起来，换了个体位让日向坐在他身上，自己则从下往上顶，颠得他起起伏伏地瘫软在自己胸前，无意识地伸出一截舌尖，嘴里断断续续地发出些没意义的“嗯嗯啊啊”。  
前一波射进去的精液混着润滑和别的体液一起从穴口滴下来，搞得两人身下都湿溻溻的，宫侑身上那件女仆装更是被糟蹋得像抹布，偏还不肯脱下来，也不知道是该称赞他的职业素养，还是骂他变态。  
上司去结账时被告知日向这边还没结束，不禁感叹起“年轻人体力真好啊”，摸了摸渐秃的头顶，默默在前台帮他加了钟，顺便留了条短信：「日向君最近压力太大的话，明天请假也没问题的」。

全文终


End file.
